We All Had to do it
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny get roped up into some weird and inapproprite form of initiation. If that's what you have to watch to be part of the gang, was it really worth it? *Rated M for a reason people!


**A/N: This is rated M for a reason! So first off, if you don't read M fictions or if you know you're not old enough, I suggest you don't read this. **

**M for language, crude humor and hinted themes**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own The Outsiders or any of it's characters**

**FLAMES ARE **_**NOT**_** WELCOME!!!**

**Ponyboy POV**

Me and Johnny were in my room. We were doing our homework. Well Johnny was, I finished mine a half hour ago; I was helping him with his math.

I was explaining circumference to him. "If your diameter is 7, and pi equals 3.14, you multiply that and get..." Johnny began scribbling numbers on the page, pausing briefly to think.

"21.98?" Johnny asked.

"That's right! Boy, you are one smart kid." I said. It was true, Johnny was smart. He just needed a little time to understand it.

He scoffed. "Yeah, tell my teachers that."

"You are. Don't let anyone tell you you ain't." I punched him playfully. "Your smart enough to ask for help instead of asking for answers."

Johnny smiled at me and was about to say something when Soda busted through the door. Soda was trying to look at us seriously, but failed miserably. "Y'all, come out here for a minute?"

Johnny and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, Sodapop." I answered. He tried to hold back more laughter as we followed him down the hall to the living room. The whole gang, except Darry was sitting down in on the floor or on a couch.

I looked around the room suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Well, Ponyboy, you're 14 now." Soda said.

"Yes, I know. What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Well, it's a ritual. You have to watch this to be officially in the gang." Soda finished. He was pointing to the TV. The screen was blue as a video was paused.

I looked at Johnny. "Did you do this?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Why didn't Johnny watch it?"

"Well, we wanted to get you two together. Y'all tell each other everything; there would be no way to get one of you _and _the other." Soda answered.

"Whatever. Just make it quick." I sat down where my feet were and Johnny sat next to me. They all snickered as Two-Bit, who was the closest to the VCR, reached up to hit 'play'.

I rolled my eyes, and the movie began.

It started out as one poorly drawn stick person walked on what appeared to be a sidewalk. A thought bubble flashed onto the screen. It read: _Gee, I wonder what I'm gonna do today._

At this I rose an eyebrow. "What kind of initiation is this?" I asked, bluntly. When no one answered I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the TV with a huge amount of anticipation scrawled across their faces. I turned and looked at Johnny, who merely shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and turned back to the pathetic piece of shit they called a movie.

The stick person was now at a fork in the road. One sign read: _Fun _and the other was labeled: _Work. _He shrugged his shoulders and walked down the path labeled 'fun'.

The guy came up to a building and then the camera changed perspectives. It changed to where we were already in the building and waiting for him to come in. When he did, his eyes were wide and he passed out. The whole screen went blank.

"Is that it? Well, that managed to kill 6 minutes. Come on Johnny, let's go finish up." I said, getting up.

"Wait! This is the best part!" Two-Bit yelled. I looked at him as if he was crazy, then sat back down sighing.

"Three...Two...One!" The guys shouted, and as if on cue, the movie resumed. Only it wasn't stick characters anymore...

A well endowed blonde chick sat in front of the camera. She wore some of the skimpiest clothes I've ever seen and her make-up was rather slutty. She was saying something, but her appearance was too distracting. Then she stared getting undressed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I yelled, turning my attention back to the highly entertained boys behind me.

"Initiation." Soda said. "What did you think it was?"

My cheeks were burning intensely. "Um, I don't know, PORN!" I yelled.

Soda was looking past me at the screen as he answered,"Uh huh." I sighed loudly and turned to face Johnny. He was taking quick little peeks at the screen, which made me want to, also. I turned to the screen and a different girl was there.

She had long, flowing brown hair. Her eyes were so blue; enticing. I stared at her, marveled in her beauty. She was talking, but I didn't hear her. My eyes stayed fixed to the screen, even as she began undressing herself. In fact, I could have sworn I felt my eyes glue to the screen as she was doing so. She was so beautiful, so amazingly beautiful.

"Hot damn!" I heard from behind me. It was Dally. "Now there's a broad if I ever saw one!"

Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, when are they gonna roll out more blondes? Their tits are the biggest!"

"Shut up!" Steve yelled as he threw a pillow that hit Two-Bit square in the face.

"You don't need to _hear _boobs, Stevie!" Two-Bit shot back. "Besides, it looks like 'The Curtis Kid' likes her just fine." Two-Bit joked. "What do you like most about her, Kid?" Two-Bit held out his hands on his chest to symbolize boobs, waggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Uh oh, the Kid's a pussy-licker! Just like his big brother! Eh, Sodapop?" Two-Bit said, causing my to look at my brother in shock.

Soda's eyes met mine and he blushed deeply. He grabbed another pillow and threw it full force at Two-Bit. "Shut up, Two-Bit! He doesn't need to know that!" Soda almost sounded angry, but he sounded way more embarrassed.

I turned back to Two-Bit. "No, that's not it."

"What then, ass?" Two-Bit smiled hugely. "Hey, Johnnycake, you're startin' to rub off on Pony-"

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" Johnny practically yelled, causing Dallas to get angry.

"What do you like Two-Bit? Dick?" Dallas said, kicking Two-Bit with his boot.

Two-Bit didn't seem phased though, "Nope, it's a package deal. Think of it this way, you can't fuck a girl with only one tit." That caused me to blush, extremely. "So, Kid. What _do _you like?"

"Her eyes. They're so beautiful. And her hair brings them out even more." I answered, honestly. "What?" I asked, when I noticed that the boys were all staring at me like I was growing a tail. Even Johnny, who understood me the most, looked at me quizzically.

Steve spoke first. "Ponyboy? Are you gay?" He asked, all seriousness there.

I looked at him, taking offense to his words and answering, "No!"

"You mean, you look at a girls face first?" Two-Bit asked in disbelief.

"Well, don't y'all?" I asked.

"Hell, no!" Two-Bit cried.

"Why? Don't you want to find a girl that you'll love forever? Someone who won't cheat on you? Someone to be there for you when your in pain? Someone who watches the sunset with you?"

"And why would we want that? That's gay!" Steve said.

"For the love of Christ, Steve, I ain't gay!" He still didn't believe me; he just silently sized me up.

"My kid brother ain't gay." Soda defended. "He just ain't ready for that kind of amusement yet, are ya Pone?"

I thought for a minute, before shaking my head 'no'. "Not quite, Soda. I mean, that stuff is fun and all, but I want to be married before I ever want to...er, get in her pants."

Steve faked a cough, throwing the word "gay" in there. I glared at him. "I already told you I ain't a fag!" I yelled at him. "Just because I can see more than sex in a girl, doesn't mean that I'm gay! I want a sweet, respectable girl like Sandy. Unlike you, I won't settle for a slut!" The second I said it, I knew it was the wrong thing. Or at least I thought it was...

Steve didn't seem to care, he shrugged it off. "You don't even love her do you?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

I shook my head, disappointed. "Wow, that says a lot about you, Steve. If your just with her for one thing, what makes you think you're ever gonna settle down?"

"Who said anything about settling down? I have needs and she fills 'em."

"How many times do you two..." I trailed off, hoping he knew what I meant.

"In a week? I'd say..." He counted on his fingers. "21? Give or take 1 or 2."

I nodded. "Yup, just what I thought."

"What?"

"You're a man whore!"

"Call me whatever you want, you're still a fagot!"

I sighed. "Whatever!" I brought my middle finger to my cheek and leaned my head against it to hide that fact that I was flicking Steve off.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this should be a Multi-Chapter fic, or if it should remain a One-Shot. Oh well, Review nonetheless! --FLAMES NOT WELCOME--**


End file.
